Fire Emblem: Ripped Reality
by raging torrent
Summary: When a blue cube is found, two dimensions are linked, changing the fate of both forever . . . taking requests for 8 more characters for now to be added to the current story.
1. Opening

Fire Emblem: Ripped Reality

Opening

(First of all, Fire Emblem is a copyright of Nintendo, and I do not own Nintendo, but all the characters and places in this story, along with the plot, are mine. Also, a list of all characters, as I add them, will be on my bio along with any additional classes of units I invented for this story. O.k., here we go, I guess . . .)

Sterling dashed down the back hall of the school, heading for his lone sanctuary from the outside world.

Actually, it was just the theatre, but as it was usually empty, so Sterling found this place perfect for sitting down in a cozy chair and eating lunch. It was better than sitting in a crowded cafeteria, never knowing what to say, stealing glances at the girl he had a crush on, but never had the courage to tell. It was too much for him.

He sighed as he opened the door to the black box, and saw that it was empty. The theatre had been in use recently, so Sterling was forced to wait for them to clear out. But this time, it was as quiet as a mouse, except for a low, almost too quiet to hear hum-

Sterling stopped at this sound. He had never heard anything quite like this sound. He started slowly moving in the direction of the sound, only to spin around at the noise of the door opening. He spun around, and his in his mind, his jaw dropped.

Standing at the door was Abby, his crush for three years.

"Abby!? W-what are you doing in here?" Sterling spluttered. Abby had never been down here during lunch as long as he could remember.

"Well, I see you come in here every day, and wanted to know why you . . ." Abby started, her voice trailing off. She had had a tendency to do that whenever she was talking to him. They stood there looking at each other for a few seconds, then glanced away, blushing. "Hey, what's that noise?" Abby prompted, reminding Sterling about why he had been so startled in the first place.

"I don't know, but it seems to be coming from under the seats." He replied. They both searched the room for the source of the sound.

"I think I found it." Abby said all of a sudden, her voice suddenly trembling. That was enough to get Sterling over to her in seconds. She was holding a box, nothing special looking, just a plain wooden box- if not for the fact that a blue light was leaking through the edges of it. Abby slowly opened the lid, and then gasped as another box shot out of it. This one, however was blue and glowing with an aqua-colored light. As soon as it burst free, the humming sound increased in volume, and the cube started to emit tiny pulses that slowly and slowly grew wider. The cube started to glow brighter.

"Sterling? What's happening?" cried Abby, grabbing his hand, something that would have knocked the breath out of him- if not for the current situation.

"I don't know! Hold on!" he replied as the light from the cube became unbearable. He shielded his eyes. Then, in his mind, he heard a voice.

_Help me!_

And, as the voice faded away, so, too did the light and noise. When it had gone completely, he opened his eyes- and saw that his life had changed forever.

(OK, I know. Lame beginning, but it's just to establish the two main characters. the action starts next chapter!)


	2. Prologue

(_Now,_ it begins)

Prologue: barren lands

When Sterling opened his eyes, he had to immediately shut them. A blast of sand had hit him in the eyes-

_Sand?_

He opened his eyes again, shielding them this time. There was, in fact, sand. He was standing in the middle of a desert. Sterling felt despair. How the heck had he gotten in the middle of a desert?! A light groan got his attention. He saw Abby, collapsed; rubbing her eyes, and was just about to help pull her up when he stopped in shock. Abby's clothes had changed. No longer was she wearing the boring white shirt with a plaid skirt. She was now dressed in a long silver tunic, a white skirt, navy blue leggings and a lengthy red scarf trailing behind her. The outfit looked familiar to sterling for some reason, but he couldn't place it. But when he looked down at himself, he was even more surprised. He wasn't wearing a white polo and khaki pants anymore. He was dressed in a chain-mail shirt, a small amount of armor, and a pack slung around his shoulder that reminded him of the bag she kept his lunch in. remembering Abby, he pulled her to her feet.

"Sterling? Where are we?" Abby asked.

"I don't know," Sterling replied. He was considering that the cube had warped them somewhere else on earth when he noticed that a small group of men holding spears were coming their way. His blood chilled. He quickly looked through the pack on his shoulder, and came up with a book and a metal object. As he pulled them out, he heard a screech that gave him hope and made him afraid at the same time. He recognized the animal that made that screech. "Abby, take this!" he yelled, throwing the book over to her.

"Sure, but why?" she replied.

"Just make sure if one of the guys that are about to attack us gets to close, you read something out of this book, ok?"

"Ok. .. "

Sterling turned his attention to the metal object. There were buttons on it: sword, lance, axe, and bow. Thinking for a second, he tapped the axe button. An axe suddenly replaced the object. As he did, the soldiers reached them. Without any words from either of them, Sterling charged. While he had never used an axe before, something guided his hand. The soldiers were down within a minute of the start. The only one left had slightly smaller advantage: he had grabbed Abby and held a spear to her throat. "One step closer and she dies!" he snarled. Suddenly, a flash blinded Sterling- again. When he opened his eyes, Abby was standing there with the book open, her mouth open with shock as she stared at the body of the dead man next to her. "Sterling," she stammered," what just happened?"

Sterling sighed. I had a lot to tell Abby, mainly about a game named Fire Emblem.

(Ok, three things. First, please review if you got this far. Second, all other conversation not important to the chapter will happen in between chapters. And finally, I need 12 ppl for this story. Just send me a name, and which weapons you use. If you choose a weapon combo already used, you will have to choose one of the units already made by Nintendo for your character that uses that weapon.)


	3. Chapter 1

(Ok, seeing as I don't have enough characters or a supply convoy yet, I'll have to make due with adding them in this chapter and having side conversations next. Time to introduce the first new character pixilation's design, and two of my own, into the story)

Ch. 1: Reunion

A few miles away from where Sterling and Abby were making their way though the desert, Sterling telling Abby of Pegasus and magic and dragons, a wagon was rolling its way through the dunes slowly. The sudden sand had forced all of them except the driver, a cavalier, inside. The company was made up of the rider on the horse pulling the wagon, a husband and wife, and a boy and girl. The sandy-haired boy kept sneaking looks at the blonde girl, who was pointedly looking the other way.

"Jeez, this is boring!" the boy finally burst out. "The most exciting thing that's happened so far was finding this girl and her friend outside on the road!"

"I'm sorry about Mickey, Lauren," the lady apologized. "He's not used to being cooped up this long."

"It's ok, ma'am," Lauren replied. "At least he gave back the things he stole and stopped flirting with me and Hunter."

At this, everyone except Mickey gave a soft chuckle, one that was ended quickly as the wagon suddenly came to a halt. The brown-haired cavalier stuck his head in. "bandits," he said quickly. "Coming right for us."

"That's it, then." Lauren said, standing up. I'll go help Hunter fight them off."

"Hey, wait for me!" Mickey complained, finally finding something exciting to do. He strung his bow and stepped out. As he did, he noticed that the bandits had reached them. Several of them started making catcalls at Lauren, which was quickly silenced by Hunter's javelin sailing over their heads. "Right, then," the leader ordered. "You, girl, are coming with me. The rest of you . . . well, we'll "talk about it." By now, the bandits had formed a tight circle around the three.

"Get away from them!" a familiar voice added. Sterling and Abby burst their way through the circle, standing back to back with Hunter and Lauren. "Hunter, Lauren, nice to see you again"

"Likewise, Sterling."

At that moment, the bandits charged. Hunter pulled out an iron sword, Sterling his multiweapon, and Abby and Lauren with their spell books. Mickey was nowhere in sight.

"What are you waiting for, you dogs?!? Kill them! Kill them no-"the rest of the sentence never is uttered, as right then, an arrow sprouts from the boss's chest.

"Oh, just shut up, will you?" "Mickey muttered at the dead head bandit he had shot. Minutes later, it was all over.

(More conversation next chapter with some more action


	4. Chapter 2

_Ok, time to find out some back story._ _Also, I'm going to add three more characters. Two of them are from LadyCalOfBegnion. I'm also using another one of her suggestions later, so that brings my list of suggested characters 8 away from completion. If you want to join, just put it in a review! ^^_

Ch. 2: A New Land

"Wait, where are we?" Sterling asked in confusion. He was squeezed into the wagon with Mickey, Lauren, the husband and wife, named Brandon and Martha, and Abby, who he was sandwiched between with Mickey, making him doubly uncomfortable.

Mickey sighed exasperatedly. "I told you, we're in the Brale Desert, located in the nation of Lichoil. Lichoil is one of the five countries of Archend, the others being Lustin, Traemot, Shaylin, and Harbrire. Did you get that much?" he added sarcastically.

"I guess so . . ." Sterling muttered. He had played several fire emblem games back on earth, but had never heard of Archend. He shook his head. He'd find out what would happen eventually.

Meanwhile, at a camp located not far away from the wagon, a troop of soldiers with black armor watched them approach. One of them, a man with slightly heavier armor than the rest of them, had a look of anger on his face.

"Is that them?" he asked with clenched teeth.

"Yes sir, Captain Chris. The wyvern scout reported that they joined up with a merchant wagon after they defeated squad B."

Ok, prepare to attack. It's time to show these strangers the price for taking out a loyal soldier of Harbrire."

"Sir!" a third soldier cut in. "we picked up two girls traveling on the path. One had this." He dropped a curved spear on the table the two were standing at. The spear had a luminous quality to it, and could almost be a sword with the length of the blade at the end.

The captain turned toward the two tied-up captives. One had raven-dark hair, and brown eyes, and was relatively shorter then the girl she was next to. Also, she had the armor of a soldier, colored the same color as her eyes. The other was a cleric, clutching a heal staff tight to her. She had pale blue hair, and she wore green robes, complementing her sea-green eyes.

"Well, what do we have here?" he chuckled, reaching out a hand to stroke one of the girls' chins. As he reached over, a hand slapped it away. "What are you doing, captain?" the owner of the hand spoke.

"Well, Lieutenant, I'm just checking her for hidden weapons."

The lieutenant sighed, her violet hair rippling in sync with her green cape in the breeze. "Just leave her alone, ok, Chris?"

"Fine, Iris." He mumbled, upset that he would probably be humiliated by the rest of the troop for taking orders from a woman. On the other hand, this _was _Lieutenant Iris, one of the best lance wielders from Harbrire. He yelled at the troops, ordering them into formation.

"We to help that group, Sydney!" the blue-haired girl said.

"We can't, Kaylee! Not unless your staff can break a rope!" Sydney shot back. "Oh, never mind. I'll untie us . . ."

Meanwhile, the others were prepping for battle. They had seen the group of soldiers and had their weapons ready for the past minute. "Those are the same insignias the soldiers that attacked us when we got here were wearing." Abby murmured. "I know, I know." Sterling replied.

"halt!" the captain ordered Hunter. He hesitated for a moment, then brought his horse to a stop. "anything the matter, sir?" he said politely.

"just hand over the boy and girl traveling with you. We know they're in there." Chris barked. "if you refuse to comply, we'll torch the wagon." At this, Iris's eyes widened. "what are you talking about, Chris? You know we have no authority here. You can't set fire to a wagon of a citizen of another nation!"

"Just fall in with the rest of the troops." Chris smirked. "or, I could tell my commanding officer that you spoke words of treason and have you executed." Iris gasped, then looked at the rest of the troop. They all stared back with stony faces.

"yes . . . sir." She spat and took a gap in the enemy lines.

"now then, where was i?" chris said maliciously. "Ah, yes, either turn them over or . . ." his voice faded as he turned around to face an arrow pointing at his head, along with a sword at his throat.

"looking for us?" Sterling called from the top of the wagon, abby standing next to him. Chris, now knowing where the enemy was, threw himself backward, screaming the attack order at the same time. A furious battle ensued. Sterling and Hunter fought the foot soldiers hand to hand, while Lauren, Mickey, and Abby rained magic and spells down on the enemy.

Back at the enemy camp, Sydney had finally untied the ropes that had been hastily tied. She and Kaylee ran in the direction the troops had left. When they reached the battlefield, Sydney instantly recognized her old friends from earth fighting for their lives. Also, to her horror, she saw Iris coming in to hit Sterling from behind. She desperately ran forward and barely got her lance in the way. "stop! Iris, why are you helping them? You're obviously against this groups leader. Why do you fight us?"

Iris started a complex searies of lance strikes that Sydney somehow parried comepletly. "I serve my nation, and will never give in until I am bested by the enemy!" Iris yelled, and threw off her helmet. "you and, me, girl. You win, I join you. You lose, you die!"

meanwhile, Sterling stood face to face with Captain Chris. "come on, boy!" the veteran yelled. "you think you can take me? Just try it!" Sterling changed his sword into a lance. "ok, then, you're on!"

the rest of the enemies taken care of, the others stood at the ready to help in either battle. However, it wasn't nessisarry, as Sterling finished his fight with relative ease. Sydney, however, was barely holding her own. Her lance seemed to cut a path through the air with its glow as she desperately blocked Iris' blows. All of a sudden, though, the tide seemed to reverse as Sydney started to drive Iris back. With a flick of her lance, she disarmed Iris and held the point at her neck. "that's it then. Give it up Iris." Sydney said triumphantly. She then helped Iris up and offered back her spear. When she turned, the others were staring at her. "what?" she asked. "Iris," Hunter began. You just took out a trained soldier . . . in a matter of seconds."


	5. Chapter 3 Base Conversations

Base conversations for Ch. 3.

(This is the random conversations in between chapters. Anyone who has a character may add one per chapters, but not every chapter. They also may choose two items to be given to their characters.)

Concessions:

(Sydney and Iris)

Sydney ran after Iris. "Hey, wait up!" the soldier didn't stop, however, and Sydney had to tackle her to get her to stay still. "Get off of me, girl! Haven't you humiliated me enough?" Iris yelled. Sydney let her up, but kept a grip on her arm to keep Iris from running away. "First of all, I have a name, you know." She responded. "It's Sydney. And another thing, I just wanted to apologize for humiliating you by defeating you. And . . . I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well, um . . ." Sydney shifted uncomfortably. "You nearly killed me when we were fighting. I'm not that good with a lance . . . maybe you can teach me?"

Iris regarded Sydney for a moment. It was true, she had nearly beaten the girl . . . but even when she lost . . . the girl came and apologized to her for embarrassing her.

"Alright, I'll teach you. Meet me at my tent, early tomorrow. We'll be training every day. And I better warn you, I won't go easy on you!"

Sydney grinned and snapped to attention. "Yes, ma'am!"

Collaboration:

(Sterling, Hunter, and Brandon)

"So, Hunter, you're here too?" Sterling asked. They had stopped for the day, and were pitching tents.

"Yeah. I barely know where 'here' is, though . . ." Hunter replied.

Sterling started to respond, but noticed Brandon heading over. "Tell you later." He murmured.

"Excuse me, you two?" Brandon asked. He was carrying a bundle wrapped in cloth.

"Yes, Brandon?" Hunter replied.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for helping my family, twice. So, if you ever need weapons, just come to me. I don't usually sell weapons, but for you, I'll make an exception. And Hunter . . ." Brandon unwrapped the cloth to reveal a sword the color of aged bronze. "I'd like you to have this. It's a wind edge. It'll let you attack from afar."

Hunter took the sword delicately and weighed it in his hands. Then, he suddenly made a slashing motion toward the sky, causing a razor sharp gust of wind to be released out of it and slice a cloud in two. "Thank you, Brandon." He said gratefully. I'll never forget this." With this, Brandon tilted his head and walked away. Hunter turned to Sterling. "Now, you were saying?"

*got wind edge*


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Warped Reality

"Sterling? What's wrong?" Abby asked. They were standing on a dune bank, the camp behind them. "I'm just confused, Abby." Sterling replied. "I've played several Fire Emblem games, but I've never heard of a scenario like this. All of the nations of the continent, at peace except a small revolution happening in Lichoil, with a sudden raiding party from the military strength of an empire?" he sighed. "Plus, each game has an object of power, a 'Fire Emblem', which the game takes its name from. In one of them, it was a medallion, in another, a jewel. Yet Mickey's family knows nothing about it . . ."

Abby looked at Sterling. "Sterling, don't worry. We'll find the answer. I promise we will. We'll get back home." They stood there for a moment, just looking at the full moon.

"Sterling! Abby!" called a voice behind them. Sydney was running up the hill. "We found some ruins!" she called. "And . . . you might want to see this."

Soon enough, the team was walking up to the ruins. "Okay, they're ruins. What's so different about them?" Kaylee asked. "Kaylee, it might not matter to you, but it might to me, Sterling, Abby, Hunter, and Lauren." Sydney shot back. She was becoming much tougher under Iris' regime of training. "Guys, look at them. Don't they look . . . familiar?" The people from earth looked carefully around them . . . until it suddenly made sense. "They're . . . houses." Hunter said. "They look just like houses from earth!"

A chill raced over Sterling as he saw what looked like part of a street sign. "No!" he whispered, and then took off across the ruins. "Sterling! Where are you going?!" Lauren yelled after him. The others ran after Sterling until he stopped in front of one of the ruined houses. He just stood there, his hands at his sides. "Sterling? What's wrong?" Abby asked, though she thought she knew the answer.

"This . . . this is my home." Sterling said, his voice suddenly filled with despair. "This is where I lived for the past fifteen years. Why is it here?" he walked through what would have been the doorway, long since crumbled. He walked through what was the living room, the kitchen, the room he did his homework in, and, finally, his bedroom. Tears started to fall from his eyes. He walked right to where his bed had been, crying.

Suddenly, the earth beneath him started to glow. For the second time since he saw the aqua-colored cube, he heard a faint humming. This humming sounded muffled, though. He started to dig at the earth, then got an idea. He pulled out the quad-weapon and chose the axe. He started digging, though the axe blade kept the others from coming closer. Abby, though, used wind magic to sweep away layers of the sand. Suddenly, he felt his axe hit something. Abby used Wind one more time, and then sterling and hunter pulled out a small box. From this one, though, a changing orange light was glowing. _It can't be . . . _he thought.

All of a sudden, an arrow whistled past his head. "Get down!" he yelled, everyone hitting the sand just as a volley of arrows flew right where they had been. "Where are they?!" Iris yelled. She thrust her lance desperately into the shadows, but to no effect. Then, startlingly, the lights remaining in the houses came on. The team could now see the enemy soldiers. They wore white armor, but no symbol of nation. They had a line of archers, dazed by the sudden lights. Immediately, Mickey drew his own bow bow, striking down several of the archers, knowing that as soon as they recovered their sight, they would shoot them all. Sterling, getting the idea, dropped the box and changed his axe to a bow, which supplied itself with arrows somehow. Abby and Lauren used light and fire to blind the enemy while harming them. Hunter grabbed his wind edge out of the scabbard and wiped out the remaining archers with a horizontal slash. By this time, the enemy had recovered their sight, and more enemies stepped out of the shadows, although there were no more archers to worry about. Sterling changed his bow into a sword just in time to block a blow from a lance wielder atop a horse. The lance did, however, graze his shoulder, making a shallow cut. Kaylee ran over, dodging enemies, and reached sterling after he killed the rider with a clean stroke. Just as she was about to heal him, however, she was distracted by a blue bag glittering in the sand. She picked up the bag, which Sterling recognized instantly. He grabbed it from her and pulled out a small vial filled with blue liquid, which he drank. His wound vanished. "It's an elixir." He explained to Kaylee. "Take it to the others if they're hurt!" she nodded and ran off.

The enemies kept coming, showing no sign of stopping. Meanwhile, Lauren had found a book in the sand, which, when she read, caused a bolt of lightning to strike the fighter about to take her head off. Suddenly, on an inspiration, she twirled her cloak and then flourished toward the closest enemy, reading the words of the spell. With this, three bolts lanced down and obliterated the soldier. She grinned, and started taking down enemies with the Thunder tome.

Iris and Sydney were having a tougher time, fairing against a half-dozen fighters. Iris' lance had just broken, and she was relying on her javelin to keep the enemy occupied, but it put her at a major disadvantage. She then noticed a curved stick poking out of the ground next to them, and pulled it out. It was a spear, identical to Sydney's, but the opposite color. Sydney's was blue, while this one was orange. She swept the lance at the enemy, and blocked an incoming axe with ease. She followed up with a stab, killing the holder of the axe with ease.

_It's no use!_ Sterling thought frantically. _Unless we get help, we'll be routed! _Suddenly, the box at his feet glowed brighter, and with a flash of light, two figures stood in front of him. One was a boy with raven hair and a cloak, holding a long sword, and the other was a blonde girl, her hair tied in a ponytail, wearing flexible red armor, and also holding a sword, abet a little slimmer. "Vaughn? Where the heck are we?" she asked, then screeched as an axe came right at her. She somehow got out of the way just in time, and swept her blade in a counterattack, killing the enemy. "Oh . . . my . . . god." She said, and then grinned. "I don't care where we are, this is awesome! She then noticed Mickey, a soldier backing him up into a corner. She dashed over and blocked the lance, engaging in a furious duel with the white armored troop.

"This looks just like . . ." the boy started. "Fire Emblem? Yeah, it is. Now, if you're not too busy admiring the scenery, do you thing you could stop Kaylee from being killed?" after gaping for half a second, Vaughn turned to see the Cleric backed up into a wall, several soldiers preparing to deal a killing blow. In a blur of motion, he somehow got between the soldiers and Kaylee, and dealt numerous blows that took them out in a matter of seconds. "A critical?" he asked himself. Then he grinned almost identically to the girl. "Not bad."

The number of enemies were finally starting to thin when the sound of clanking armor was heard. An armored lance walked into visibility, and charged through gaps in the lines to meet Sterling head on. He smashed into the boy, who fell to the ground, right next to the box. "Give me that box, boy!" he growled. "No!" Sterling yelled, knowing that he wouldn't have time to get to his tool, which had fallen from his grip in the collision. He braced himself for the lance.

It never came. Just as the lance was about to jab into him, a sound like a gunshot was heard. What looked like an arrow of light sliced through the heavily armored soldier like it was paper? The man stood frozen for a second, then toppled down, barely missing Sterling. A figure detached itself from the shadows as the other soldiers, who noticed their commander was dead, fled, morale now gone. He had blonde hair and held two swords, which, at the moment, were held in one hand, the arm of which had a mechanism like a crossbow.

"Ion? Is that you?" Sterling asked, surprised. "None other." The boy replied. He helped Sterling up. "Come on, get up. I have a lot to tell you . . . and you're not going to like it."

(Longest . . . chapter . . . ever! Remember, if you want to add an OC to this, there are only three slots left for this part, the third will be in a base conversation. Credit to Vaughn, his sister (name will be added, once again, during base conversations) and the third character goes to Yoshino! Ion belongs to one of my friends, and the name is pronounced like Ian. (I'm going to be dividing this story into parts, so if you miss your chance to add a character this story, just wait until I start the next section under a new story.) please, R&R!)


End file.
